in the prior art, there has been developed a machine for forming products by means of extruding pliable beads of a heated thermoplastic material in various strata to form a roughly configured object which then is machined to produce a finished configuration. In the practice of such process, it has been found that in extruding such material in thin beads, the machine time becomes lengthy, diminishing productivity. It further has been found that by increasing the thickness of the extruded beads in an attempt to improve productivity, additional adverse effects result including a lack of cohesion of engaging bead segments and an excess of material requiring additional machining for removal. Accordingly, the principal object of the present invention is to provide a machine of the type described which is functional in forming products by an extrusion process to a rough configuration approaching a final configuration, requiring a minimal amount of machining to produce the desired configuration thereby improving productivity.